


Mint Chocolate

by alayneni



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayneni/pseuds/alayneni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Oh, how the Gods had finally decided to punish her for all of the wrong she had done but why did they have to choose her mint chocolate ice cream!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow. I wrote this story on a notepad today while I was waiting for my mother.

Oliver Queen heard an anguished cry ring through their apartment causing him to spring awake and reach for Felicity. His hand met nothing but sheets, warm sheets and he knew she had just recently left their bed. He quickly jumped out of bed, grabbing his sword he had under the bed in case of emergencies and headed in the direction of the noise.

He found Felicity seated at the island in their kitchen with a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream in front of her. He quickly scanned her for injuries, found none and scanned the surrounding area. There was nothing broken and the alarm by the front door indicated that it hadn’t been tripped.

“What’s wrong?” he asked gently.

Felicity jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around to face him. Her eyes widen when she saw the sword in his hand.

He gave her a sheepish smile, “I heard a noise,”

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to wake you.” She told her husband.

“What’s wrong?” he repeated ignoring her apology. Something had clearly upset her and he knew he had to approach her carefully. Two days ago she had thrown a tennis ball at his head. Her aim had actually been quite good and he was more impressed than annoyed.

She turned to stare at ice cream in front of her. “It makes me throw up now. I can’t eat it anymore,” She whined.

Oliver eyed his wife of three years carefully. “It’s just for a little while love, until the morning sickness goes,” he tried to soothe her. He knew she really, really, really, enjoyed that ice cream.

“What if I’m sick the entire pregnancy?” she asked turning to look at him with a very worried expression.

“Well you only have 7 more months to go?” he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

“What if I don’t like it after the baby is born? What if it reminds me of all the times I had to puke my guts out?” she continued on.

“You’ll adjust. You’ll have me and our baby.”

She smiled and pressed a hand to her barely there bump. “Our baby,” She sighed.

Sensing it was finally safe to approach his wife, he left his sword on the counter and bent down to give her a fantastic morning kiss.

“Mmm, I like when you do that.” She confessed.

“So do I. Would you like some tea?” Oliver offered. He had heard it helped with the morning sickness.

Felicity frowned and he feared he may have angered his hormonal wife. When could they skip through to the part where she was horny?

“There are so many down sides to pregnancy. There’s the morning sickness which doesn’t stick to just the morning, the weight gain, no coffee, no alcohol, no hair dye, and then there is the labor pain! Not to mention you get to see our baby come out of somewhere you like to stick…”

“Felicity,” Oliver said cutting off her babble.

“Sorry, but how do women do this multiple times?”

“You get a baby at the end?” Oliver offered.

Felicity pursed her lips, “Ok, I’ll take that tea now. Maybe I’ll name our baby in honor of Mint Chocolate.”

It took every ounce of strength in Oliver’s body not to scoff at that name. They were in the kitchen with lots of pointy objects and he didn’t want to anger his wife when she was already complaining about the loss of her favourite ice cream.

7 months later

“He was totally worth it Oliver!” Felicity gushed to her husband as she cradled their new born son to her chest. He was so adorable with the cutest little hands and fingers.

They were in a private room at Starling General and there were news crews camped outside the doors waiting for the birth and name announcement of the new Queen. There were gamblers betting on the names with Robert leading the picks. Felicity decided to spread a rumour anonymously that they were naming their child Mint Chocolate Queen. The media had had a field day with that one. Oliver had not been pleased with what she did but in her defense she felt liked a sleep deprived beached whale near the end of her pregnancy and she needed to get some form of entertainment.

“Knock Knock!” Thea said as she entered the room flowed by Diggle, Layla, Laurel and Captain Lance. 

“How is my nephew?” Thea asked as she approached the bed, gently shoving Oliver out of the way.

“He’s doing well,” Felicity gushed.

“He’s so perfect,” Thea said looking at him. “He has Ollie’s eyes but your nose.”

“So any verdict on the name yet?” Captain Lance asked.

“Mint Chocolate,” Felicity answered automatically and was quite pleased to see the shock and horror pass over her friends’ faces.

“Felicity,” Oliver said with disapproval.

“I’m joking,” She said as her friends let out a breathe of relief.

“So what is it really,” Laurel asked.

Felicity glanced at Oliver and they both looked at Diggle and said at the same time, “It’s John-Thomas Queen,”

Diggle was floored and water gathered in his eyes while Lyla rubbed his back. “I’m honoured but it wasn’t necessary.”

“Oh it was. I wouldn’t have Oliver or my son if it weren’t for you John. I owe everything I have to you!”

A nurse entered through the door and informed them she was there to teach Felicity how to breast feed which everyone took as their cue to leave. 

Once everyone was out, Felicity turned to Oliver, “You know if I still don’t like Mint Chocolate, I am so calling our child Mint Chocolate at home.”

Oliver rolled his eyes at his wife and kissed her on her forehead. “I’ll go get some Big Belly Burger for us and I’ll be back in half an hour.”

She beamed at him, “Have I told you how much I love you today?”

He smiled, “I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
